Rumbelle's Honeymoon
by Miss poetry
Summary: Rumbelle finally have a real honeymoon.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Rumbelle's Honeymoon

Part I

Belle walks into the house she has shared with Mr. Gold for the last six months. It has been six months since she married him and two weeks he was in a comatose state. He has finally woken up from his comatose state. But she knows their marriage is on the rocks. Although he hurt her, she betrayed him. She feels so miserable how could she let him down, the man she loves. His last words before he went into this coma struck her, they resonate in her mind.

Mr. Gold: I didn't believe it. Who could ever love me.

She finally understood the enigma that is Mr. Gold. The man unable to accept that someone could love him. She was angry at herself for being so stupid and not seeing the emotional baggage that accompany Mr. Gold. She only hoped that it was not to late to win him back. Mr. Gold had woken up a few days ago but he had requested that no one expect Regina visited him. Dr. Whale had suggested that Mr. Gold's wishes were carry it out, he was still fragile. The first day when he woke up was chaotic he couldn't even remember his name but slowly his life began to make sense. He had recuperated his entire memory but still refused to see anyone even his wife.

Belle walks into the living room to find him in the couch reading a book. She walk in, her high heels against the hardwood floor disrupt the silence that envelopes Mr. Gold. He doesn't look up from his book.

Mr. Gold: Miss French, I made it perfectly clear. I would like to be left in my solitude.

She can hear the distant tone in his voice and he refuses to look into her eyes.

Belle's heart shatters into a million pieces his tone of voice hurts her deeply. Just when she thought she could endure no more pain there is it gnawing at the remains of her heart. She wants to cry but she must be strong. She cannot take her eyes of him; he looks so beautiful on his suit. She can see that the darkness has taken a toll on him; his hair is slightly more gray and his face looks tired but he is still the beautiful man she fell in love with.

Belle: Rumple, please we need to talk.

Mr. Gold: Please Miss French, I was going to send you this with Regina but since you're here.

He picks up a large envelope from the coffee table and hands it her.

Belle: What is this?

Mr. Gold still refuses to look at his wife in the eyes.

Mr. Gold: Open it.

Belle opens the rather large envelope only to discover it's a divorce petition. He has also give her the deed to the library and a rather large fortune. Unable to contain the tears behind her eyes she finally break down.

Between her sobs.

Belle: I only… Want you.

Mr. Gold's tone has change he clearly doesn't want inflict anymore pain on his soon to be ex wife.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, it's for the best.

He is taken by surprise when Belle walks over to embrace him. She gently moves a strand of his hair from his face.

Belle: Please, don't do this Rumple.

She kisses him but he rejects her.

Mr. Gold: Goodbye, Mrs French.

Belle leaves the house in tears; leaving behind the papers Mr. Gold had given her.

Part II

Regina is perhaps the only person that can understand him. She's been the only one that he has allow to be near him. She enters the house but he is nowhere in sight.

Regina: Gold, where are you?

Mr. Gold voice from the bedroom.

Mr. Gold: I'll be out in a second.

He enters the living room using his cane but he looks better than the day before. He's sharper; his crisp new suit makes him look stunning.

Regina: Your wife was at Granny's, she looked so sad. What did you do to the poor thing?

Mr. Gold angrily.

Mr. Gold: None of your business.

Regina is not one to put up with tantrums. She's about to leave.

Mr. Gold: Wait, I'm sorry. I don't want our goodbye to go like this.

Regina: Goodbye?

Mr. Gold: Yes, I called you here to say goodbye. I'm leaving town. How funny that after everything I did to you, you are my only friend.

Regina: For how long?

Mr. Gold: Hence the goodbye.

Regina: Is this about your heart; Dr. Whale said you were fine. But it's not wise to cross the town line. What about your wife?

Mr. Gold ignores her question about his wife.

Mr. Gold: Take care.

Regina: Gold, don't be an idiot, don't throw away your happiness and hers. Why? Is it because now you don't have any magic and you're back to using the cane. She loves you for you not your dark powers. She saw the man behind the beast. When you were sleep or whatever you want to call it she never left your side; she never gave up the hope that you would wake up. You want to know what she said to me, she said that if you ever woke up she wanted a child with you. She said that maybe being a father a second time might bring you some happiness. She saw how happy you were when you talked about Baelfire. She said she couldn't replace your son but maybe she could give you a second chance at happiness. She said Baelfire would have love to see you happy.

Mr. Gold is speechless for a while.

Mr. Gold: That all sounds great but she deserves a man that can love her properly. She deserves better than me.

Regina laughs.

Regina: That's true, but she loves you. Don't go just yet, stay a few days and think about it. Don't throw away her love. We have mutually hurt each other but I harbor no ill will. I would hate to see you lose her. Please think about her for your sake and hers. I saw her at Granny's she looked so sad. She looked even sadder than when I locked her in my dungeon at least there she had the hope of seeing you again.

Regina leaves Mr. Gold's house; he seems struck by her words. He thinks could she be right; could his beloved Belle love the crippled man.

Mr. Gold in his mind: Who am I fooling, who could ever love me. He gets so mad that the starts throwing anything is his path. He uses his cane to break the furniture in his house. He finally lets go of the cane and falls to his knees. He has been so busy letting his anger get the best of him that he has fail to heard his wife come in.

She quickly rushes to his side and embraces him. But he pushes her away.

Mr. Gold: Go, I don't want you anymore dearie.

But she doesn't listen she hold him in her arms. This time he doesn't reject her. It's different maybe it her love but he feels different. He feel a light or something; he waves his hand and everything that was broken is back to its original state.

Then Mr. Gold faints.

Belle crying.

Belle: Rumple, please wake up.

Part III

Belle is in the waiting room of the Storybrooke hospital where Mr. Gold was taken after he was unconscious. Ruby is keeping Belle company.

Ruby: Don't worry he'll be alright.

Belle: I hope so, but it's not just him being in the hospital that worries me. He seem different, distant with me. It's like he's pushing me away. I don't want to lose him.

Ruby: Belle, that's easy you're a beautiful woman use what you have, seduce him.

Belle blushes at the thought of seducing Mr. Gold. She's been married to him and sure they made love but it was always up to him. He would lead on; she could never do what Ruby was suggesting.

Belle: I...

Ruby: Belle at least tell you and Mr. Gold have consummated your marriage.

Belle has turn even redder at the idea of having to talk about her sex life with Ruby.

Belle: Of course, it's just...

Belle recalls her first night with Mr. Gold. They had dance and then he took her into his arms. He lead her to the bedroom; she was nervous after all she had grown up in a fairytale land where sex education wasn't really required; where princesses were virgins and expect to follow their husbands. But because Belle loved books she had read things that woman in the Enchanted Forest had not. Her time in Storybrooke had also given her access to crappy books like Fifty Shades of Grey. She could still recall Mr. Gold carrying her to the master suit in the soccer's mansion. The bed was covered in rose petals and candles were light up throughout the entire room; he had clearly plan out the night, a bottle of champagne was on the night table. He pours two glasses of champagne and hands her one.

Mr. Gold: How about a toast Mrs. Gold. To us.

Belle: To us.

They click the glasses and drink the champagne. He puts the glasses in the night table and kisses her on the lips. He gently kisses her, sweetly in the neck; then on her shoulder. He begins to unzip that yellow dress. He undos her corset taking his time to kiss her shoulders, her back. She begins to remove his blue jacket. Although she putting on a brave face she's a nervous reck inside. But all her fears where put at ease when she was in Mr. Gold's arms. He was gentle with her. He took his time kissing her gently and caressing her body. Once they were completely naked he proceeds to make love never losing his gentle touch. She was surprised he wasn't rough given the fact that he was the dark one. Secretly she had read all history concerning the dark one.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Ruby.

Ruby: Belle you have a lot of learning to do.

Before they can continue their conversation Dr. Whale shows up.

Belle immediately inquiries about Mr. Gold's condition.

Belle: How is he Dr. Whale? Is he going to make it.

Dr. Whale: His vitals are strong, his heart seems to be working fine. Medically speaking there is nothing wrong with him. I've ask Regina and the Fairies for their help maybe they can understand what's wrong with him. All we can do is wait for him to wake up.

And a couple of days later he woke.

Part IV

Mr. Gold continue his routine of rejecting his wife. She was on edge almost tempted to follow Ruby's advice of seduction. But could she, could she be like the girls she read in cheesy erotic novel. She wasn't keen on the idea of tying up Mr. Gold or being tied up. She could maybe find something in the middle, maybe sexy lingerie. She was at Granny's reading Tolstoy's Anna Karenina although she had read it many times she always found something new in it.

Ruby walks over to her.

Ruby: I know you love reading but you look like you need a break. My shift is over how about a little shopping. Maybe we can give you a makeover.

Belle decides to listen to Ruby and together they go shopping. She not sure about the whole trying to seduce Mr. Gold part but she need a wardrobe change. Ruby convinces her to buy sexy clothes she's not sure if she'll ever use then, but there is no harm in owing them. They stop at Victoria Secret where she buys sexy lingerie that is even scary on the models. They also buy sexy bikinis, dresses and cute little skirts that make her legs look long. At least that what Mr. Gold told her once. Their final stop is the beauty salon where they both get their hair and nails done. After their shopping trip Belle is back at her apartment just above the library. She decides to be bold and follow Ruby's advice.

Belle in her mind: I can do this, I can do this.

Without looking at the mirror she puts on a super sexy babydoll and a trench coat over it, her high heels shoes, and off she goes to see Mr. Gold.

She walks into what use to be her house. She wonders if he's home because he's not in the living room. It's so unlike him to go to bed early, but given his condition maybe he needs is rest. She almost changes her mind.

Belle in her mind: Don't be a coward.

She goes to the room downstairs. Given his condition she assume he wouldn't go upstairs to their room they once shared.

She makes her way into the room and she is rewarded, there is Mr. Gold lying in bed reading a book. He looks so elegant in his silk pajamas; the top buttons are undone exposing a portion of his chest. She notice he's reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, her favorite. Out of all the books that Belle had read nothing touch her more than the tragic love of Romeo and Juliet.

Mr. Gold is so lost in the book that he doesn't hear her come in. Until she is standing right in front of him. He is startle by her presence.

Mr. Gold: What are you doing here Mrs French?

Belle in her mind: I cannot lose my nerve. She comes close to him and put her finger on his lips. She takes the book from his hand and puts it in the nightstand. He seem seduce by her audacious intrusion. She can see it in his face; it's working he's turned on. She quickly removes her trench coat revealing her white lace babydoll that leaves nothing to the imagination. She climbs into bed with him and kisses him; he seems lost in her kiss. She climbs on top of him and begins to kiss his chest. It's working he has not reject her in fact he seems to be given into passion. Then she begins to make love to him. He's lost in her arms; he allows her to seduce him. They make love for a while until eventually they get tired and fall asleep on each other's arms.

Part V

Mr. Gold is the first one to wake up only to find his beloved Belle naked by his side. He stay in bed a few minutes admiring her beauty. How lucky he feels to have her by his side; he wonders could she really love the cripple man. He's no longer the dark one; the exciting man that could fulfill all her wishes. He is nothing more than an ordinary man. She claims she loves him but can it be true. Why would she love me he thinks to himself, he recalls her words.

Belle: But I don't love Will.

He thinks maybe she doesn't love Will but others may come after all she's a beautiful woman. He's struggling to make a decision should he leave her or should he stay with her. Even if what she says is true and by some miracle she loves him. Deep down he knows she deserves a better man. He has packed his suitcase; but he wonders should he leave alone or he could take her on their honeymoon. She's still asleep and looking at her beautiful face he wants more nights like last night. He decides to be selfish and ask her to come to Los Angeles with him. The right choice would be to give her a chance of a better life but he is selfish.

Maybe he should wake her up with breakfast in bed. He begins preparing breakfast and imagining a life with her. She remembers Regina's words about Belle wanting a child with him. He beings to imagine a little girl with beautiful blue eyes, or maybe a little boy that looks like his Belle. She's so beautiful while he's so ugly or at least he sees himself that way. Then he thinks how could he be a father he can barely walk if only he had his magic. He knows he lost the powers of the dark one but maybe he still has some magic. It's worth a try so he concentrated and attempts to make a rose appears on Belle breakfast tray. He is surprised to see a beautiful red rose appear. He walks to the bed room with his cane and a tray of food for Belle. He is so tempted to try to fix his leg but he figures it's unwise to exceed his expectations after all he did lose his dark powers.

He walks into the room to find Belle putting on his shirt. They look at each other he's unsure on what to say.

Mr. Gold: I thought you might want some breakfast Mrs French.

Mr. Gold in his mind: Idiot what are you doing, don't be so cold.

Belle seem rather sad by Mr. Gold's indifferent tone.

Belle: Thank you.

Mr. Gold in his mind: Don't just stand there say something.

Mr. Gold: There some clothes upstairs if you want to change.

He cannot help it, he's a nervous reck he doesn't know what to do or say. He quickly realized he's suitcase is against the back wall. Hopefully she's hasn't seen it but it too late.

Belle sadly.

Belle: Going somewhere, Mr. Gold.

Her distant tone makes him sad, maybe she's given up on them. He doesn't know what to say or how to react.

Mr. Gold: I…

Mr. Gold in his mind: Be bold for once ask her if she want to go with you.

Mr. Gold: I've been planning this trip for a while, but I realized it could get lonely. I was… wondering would you like to accompany, Mrs. Gold.

She smiles, he has called her Mrs. Gold. She's so excited that she moves her food aside and throws her arms around him and kisses him.

Belle: We can finally have that honeymoon.

Mr. Gold: Of course anything you want. Could you ever forgive me for being such an idiot… I'm sorry it's just…

She stops him with a kiss.

Belle: I should be asking for your forgiveness, I'm truly sorry for everything I did, for everything I put you through. I know this isn't going to be easy but that's the reason I love you because you are the most complicated man I ever met. I'm sorry I pulled away, I let you face all that darkness without me. Could you ever forgive me.

Mr. Gold: Belle it's me that should be sorry, sorry I can't be the man you deserve. I'm nothing more than a coward… A cripple that…

She stops him with a kiss; she holds his face in her hands.

Belle: When will you understand that I love you for you not for your power. It doesn't matter that you don't have any magic or that you need a cane to walk. Please just don't push me away.

Part VI

After breakfast Belle leaves Mr. Gold's house so she can pack. She is happy she listened to Ruby's advice maybe all she needed was to spice up marriage. Belle is back at her apartment packing her suitcase for her honeymoon. She excited at the possibility of spending time alone with Mr. Gold. She looks up at the clock and hastily closes her suitcase before she changes her mind on packing the skimpy bikinis and the sexy Victoria Secret lingerie that she bought with Ruby. She's nervous about this new adventure she's about to embark with Mr. Gold. She staring at the clocks as the minutes pass by. She wonders what's taking him so long. It been an hour and five minutes. It's so unlike him to be late.

Belle in her mind: Relax it's only been five minutes, besides he has to use the cane to walk and it takes him longer. She can't help but smile and think of how sexy he looks with that cane. She feels so lucky that he survive but also so sad as to the many times she has lost him. She hopes that this is her happy ending to finally have the man she loves.

She looks at the clock its been an hour and half since she last saw him. Then fear creeps into her mind; she begins to think he is going on this trip without her. She sits motionless for fifteen minutes and her tears begin to fall. She must accept that he doesn't want her; perhaps the pain she inflicted upon him is too much and he cannot forgive her.

She looks at up only to see Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: Why so sad my lady?

She throws her arms around him.

Belle: I thought...

Mr. Gold: Forgive me... I had to go to the shop and pickup a few things for our trip. Is this how our relationship is going to be, always doubting one another.

Mr. Gold lowers his head he seems so sad to admit what Belle had been avoiding.

Belle lifts up his face.

Belle: Hey, look at me. Maybe for a while but we'll get through this. Besides love is layered and mystery to be uncovered and trust me nothing can be more mysterious and complicated than you Mr. Gold.

She smiles at him and they kiss; they head out of Storybrooke.

Part VII

They have been driving for a while. Belle seems anxious to know where are they going.

Belle: Mr. Gold, will you finally tell me where are you taking me.

Mr. Gold: Of course my dear, we are going to the airport.

Belle pretends to be mad.

Belle: Rumple.

He hadn't reveal where are they were going but she doesn't care as long as they are together. She recalls before all their troubles began; before she kicked him out of town he had talked about going to New York. She wonders is he taking her there or somewhere else. Belle is silently waiting for them to arrive at the airport and finally find out where are they going.

Mr. Gold: Mrs. Gold, you've been awfully quiet, what are you think of?

Belle: How lucky I am to have you by side. How I intent to cherish every moment of our time together.

Mr. Gold: I'm the lucky one to have you. You brought down the walls that the monster created, you awoken the man behind the beast and for that I'm grateful.

Mr. Gold has been thinking of Regina's confession about Belle wanting a child. He's not sure that's a possibility. He was a terrible father to his first son; he's not sure he can do it again. He hasn't summon the courage to ask his wife about it. He wonders would she love him if he couldn't or wouldn't have this child. He is lost in his thoughts.

Belle: Rumple, is everything alright, you've been rather quiet.

Mr. Gold: I was just thinking that's all.

Belle: I hope you were thinking about us. When are you telling me where are we going?

Mr. Gold: Patience, Mrs. Gold.

They arrive at the airport; he takes her to an exclusive waiting room. Of course they would fly first class.

They take a seat on some corner. It's clear that he's nervous about the whole trip.

The intercom: Flight 457 to Los Angeles, California will be boarding in 15 minutes.

Belle: Los Angeles, Mr. Gold. That sounds sunny.

She's glad she packed those bikinis.

They finally board the plane. Belle is so tired she falls asleep. Mr. Gold is awake thinking about his relationship with her. He wonders how to bring up the topic; what if she decides to leave him and panic fills his mind.

Mr. Gold in his mind: Don't go there. He begins to think about having a child with her, he recalls the alternate reality that Isaac created. He was happy and so was she. Although that really wasn't their baby he believe it was. He spends the entire fly agonizing the possibility that she might leave him. Maybe he shouldn't say anything about the whole baby thing.

Belle beings to stir as the flight attendant announce they will touch base in 20 minutes.

Belle she opens her eyes.

Belle: Rumple? I almost thought it was a dream.

Mr. Gold: No, it wasn't. I'm here; we are here. I'm never letting you go.

Belle: Where are we staying?

Mr. Gold: Well I have many surprises for you Mrs. Gold.

The plane finally descends and they are let out.

Mr. Gold gives his hand to Belle.

Mr. Gold: Ready to embark on our adventure.

She takes his hand and together they walk through the Tom Bradley terminal at LAX.

Belle: Don't we need to pick up our suitcases and find a taxi or something to take us to the hotel.

Mr. Gold: I taken care of everything.

They walk out side a limousine is waiting for them.

Mr. Gold: Your chariot awaits.

Part VIII

Belle and Mr. Gold are in the limo; Belle is embracing Mr. Gold but she can't help but feel that something is bothering him. She can't put her finger on what; but at least he does seem happy. He's smiling like a little boy, she only seem a smile like that when he reunited with his son Baelfire.

Belle: Where to Mr. Gold?

Mr. Gold: How about some lunch.

Mr. Gold must have given the driver direction before because they arrive at a local In & Out that is five minutes away from the airport.

They place is packed with tourist and locals having lunch.

Mr. Gold proceeds to order their food and they quickly find a table. Belle is excited to discover new places. She has only been to the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, sure she's read about LA and other places but experiencing first hand is different.

Mr. Gold: I know you like Granny's burgers but this is the best place to get a hamburger.

Belle: Rumple, you remember our first real date.

Mr. Gold: How can I forget.

They finish eating and the limo is waiting to take them to their temporary home. Belle notice Mr. Gold has been silent most of the ride. She wonders where is he taking her, they past many luxurious hotels. They have been in the limo for almost twenty minutes.

Belle: Where are we staying?.

Mr. Gold: Don't be so impatient Mrs. Gold we are almost there. Look out the window.

Just as the limo is turning onto pacific coast highway there a beautiful view of the ocean.

Belle: It's beautiful, Rumple.

She throws her arms around him.

The limo pull into the driveway of a beautiful house that overlooks the beach.

Mr. Gold: Welcome home, I would carry you through the threshold but...

She stops him with a kiss.

They walk in to a luxurious two bedroom house than leads directly to the beach. The house is beautifully furnished, every detail is taken care of from the hardwood floors to the chandelier that hangs above them.

Mr. Gold: I would invite you to check out the master suit but the staff is busy unpacking our stuff.

He gives her a tour of the house, it's not the sorcerer's mansion but it really nice. It has a spacious living room, a rather large dining room, a state of the art kitchen. He lead her to a at very larger library. She throws her arms around him.

Mr. Gold: I thought you might enjoy this room. How about a walk on the beach, while they set up everything, then maybe we can see that master suit.

They walk to the beach hand in hand. It's a beautiful day and the sun is shining.

Belle: I know Storybrooke has a beach but this place is beautiful. Let's get closer to the water.

She leads him closely to the shore line.

Mr. Gold: That's close enough this is my favorite suit. I would hate to ruin it.

He's clearly joking; she loves his smile. She has never seen him so happy. She's glad she can be part of his happiness. She takes his cane and throw it in the sand.

Mr. Gold: That's just so cruel you know I'm going to fall.

He falls into the water taking her down with him.

They seem so in love enjoying this new city. They spend a couple of hours on the beach.

Then they walk back to the house. Mr. Gold gives the staff instructions and they leave. He is alone with her; he takes her to the jacuzzi. The room is dark the only light that shines are candles, the place smells like roses. He gently pulls her closer to him and kisses her. He begins to remove her wet and sandy clothes; she proceeds to do the same. Once they are naked he leads her to the jacuzzi where roses petals float in the water. She's never knew he could be so romantic.

Part IX

The sun is rising peaking through the window. Mr. Gold is the first one out of bed he gets ready for the day. He even cooks breakfast for Belle. He even puts a rose for her. He has asked the staff to always bring a red rose for his wife. Too bad he can't use magic to do simple things.

He goes in the bedroom Belle is still sleeping with a smile on her face. He kisses her but she remains asleep.

Mr. Gold: Belle, wake up.

Belle half asleep not fully opening her eyes.

Belle: Five more minutes Regina. I was having this dream...

Belle finally wakes up.

Belle: Rumple? Am I still dreaming.

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: Let's hope not because that would me I am too. I made you breakfast.

She gets dress and off they go to explore the city. She's so content to be by his side. They spend they next few weeks exploring the city they go to museums, concerts, parks, every local tourist spot. He's amazed as to how easily she's impress. They walk down Hollywood Blvd, Sunset Blvd. He even takes her to San Francisco, San Diego and Santa Barbara. He takes her shopping; but something is bothering him she can see it. She can't put her finger on it; she has tried to talk him but he shut her out. It's his defense mechanism. She hasn't done it directly because she knows how he is. They had been in Los Angeles for more than a month. The day before they visited the one place that felt like home Disneyland. It was funny looking at their story and knowing that the fairytales were real. Belle was rather tired of spending the entire day out.

Mr. Gold: Mrs. Gold are you ready to explore the city.

Belle: Would you be mad if I ask you to stay on the beach and relax all day.

Mr. Gold: Not at all.

They decided to lay lazily on the beach. Belle decide to wear one of her sexy bikinis that she had bought with Ruby. She had finally convince Mr. Gold put his suits away and wear some khaki pants without a shirt. She felt so lucky to have him by her side. He had almost died three times and yet here he was with her.

The beach was starting to come to life families where beginning to arrive. Belle couldn't help but look at the women with their children. She hoped that soon Mr. Gold and her would have a baby of their own. She knew that fatherhood would be difficult for him because he had lost his son Baelfire. She knew he suffered for his mistakes that's one of many reasons she had not suggested having a child.

Mr. Gold was so serious pensive lost in his own thoughts.

Belle gets up from where they are laying down. She hands her hand to Mr. Gold.

Belle: Rumple is something bothering you? You seem so pensive.

Mr. Gold: No was thinking how beautiful you look. I'm the luckiest man alive.

He takes her hand and his cane and together they walk to the shore. She begins to splash him and he does the same. He's smiling like a little boy it is there that she see that spark of good that she loves in him. She knows he's still half in darkness but she also knows he can be good.

They are enjoying playing around in the water when Mr. Gold's driver approaches the beach.

Driver: Mr. Gold, forgive my interruption but you have pressing call. They said they'll call in 10 minutes.

Mr. Gold: Thanks, I'll be right there.

Belle: Rumple who is calling you? Is everything alright?

Mr. Gold: It's a surprised, I have plan for you. Stay on the beach, I'll be right back. Please no flirting with anyone Mrs. Gold after all I'm a very jealous man.

Belle knows he's joking about the whole flirting thing. Belle joking

Belle: Well you my find me married to someone else Mr. Gold.

She notice his face change he seems sad.

Belle: I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.

She lift up his face.

Belle: Look at me, I love you. You are worthy of love, Rumple. I'm never leaving you no matter how much you push me away. I know this isn't easy for you.

His confession about not feeling worthy to be loved had left her cold. She knew at times he still felt that way.

She kisses him and their troubles seem at ease. He leaves to attends his call.

Part X

Belle stays on the beach soaking in the sun. She hopes someday Mr. Gold can let go of the past. She wants him to be happy to dissipate any doubts. She lost in her thoughts when a young girl is ruining and falls in front of her. She quickly rushes to help the toddler. The little girl is crying a man quickly rushes to the little girl.

The man quickly scoops the child into his arms.

Man: Thank you, I hope she didn't interrupt you. I'm Jonathan and this is my precocious daughter Mia.

Belle: I'm Belle, and don't worry she's such a sweetheart.

Jonathan: I seem you around with a gentleman.

Belle: That would be my husband.

Jonathan: You're not from around here are you?

Belle: Actually, we are in our honeymoon.

Jonathan: Congratulation, you're so lucky to have someone who loves you.

Belle: I supposed, but it hasn't been easy. I've almost lost him many times.

Jonathan: Cherish every moment. I recently lost my wife and there is no words to describe the pain.

Little Mia struggle from his arms and begins to run. They say goodbye and he take off after this daughter. Belle can't help but smile and think of having a little boy or girl with Mr. Gold. Maybe her child can have his hair, those beautiful chocolate eyes and that beautiful smile. She prays that her child doesn't have magic.

She is lost in thought unaware that Mr. Gold had been watching her taking to the stranger with his daughter. He can't help but feel nervous. He saw how happy she looked with that little girl. He wonders could he really be a father again. But he must put on a good face for her. He walks over to where Belle is daydreaming about their child.

He embraces her from behind.

Belle: Rumple, you're back. How did it go with your call?

Mr. Gold: You'll know soon enough. Always so curious Mrs. Gold. Let's go have some lunch.

They walk back to the house, but there is something bothering Mr. Gold. Belle knows if she wants to move forward she must pry into his deep dark secrets. She has made up her mind and confront him about it.

They decide to stay in doors and order Chinese takeout. He seems a little more relaxed when they are alone away from the crowds.

Belle: Rumple, is something bothering you? About us? Me? Please, it's driving me crazy. I can feel it.

Mr. Gold: Belle... I

Belle: You know you can tell me anything. Please, I want to know.

Mr. Gold: I saw you at the beach with that man and his daughter...

Belle: Please, tell me you're not jealous of a total stranger. Rumple, I love you.

Mr. Gold: I'm always jealous but... Something you told Regina when I was...

Belle laughs.

Belle: That I want a child with you.

She leans over and whispers in his ear.

Belle: We can start practicing tonight.

She gets close to him and wants to kiss him but he rejects her.

Mr. Gold: Belle, I don't think I can...

Belle seems devastate the man she loves has told her he cannot have any children. But she fears it's not ability but more that he doesn't want to. She in the verge of tears, but she's holding them back. She must know why.

Belle: You can't or you won't.

Mr. Gold: Both, I supposed. Belle... I'm sorry.

Her tears are betraying her she quickly wipes them.

Belle: Why?

Mr. Gold: I was already a father and a bad one at that. I can't do it again; I'm sorry.

She runs into the bedroom and finally breaks down. He does not follow her. She doesn't understand his reaction he had a child with her in the alternative universal that he ask Isaac to create. She wonders what had change. She stay up all night crying wondering what her future holds for her. It's the first night that they sleep apart.

Part XI

She wakes up as the sun is rising. She is alone in the bedroom that she has shared with Mr. Gold for the last past month. It feels empty without him. She has had a terrible night. She quickly gets up feeling dizzy; it takes her a few seconds to get her balance. She must face him; she knows his tempered always gets the best of him and he starts breaking stuff. He doesn't have his magic to heal himself. She walks into the kitchen expecting the worse.

She finds him having tea in the dining room. She is surprised to find him all in one piece; but she can sense his sadness. The boyish smile is gone; he seems sad. She fears the worse; what if he wants a divorce. He seems almost dark; like when she met him in the Enchanted Forest his wall are up. He intents to keep her out.

He is the first one to break the silence. He smiles but his smile is not genuine she can see the sadness the light is gone from his deep chocolate eyes.

Mr. Gold: Belle, I suppose we could go out tonight.

Belle: Rumple, we need to talk.

Mr. Gold: We did last night. There's nothing to talk about. Belle, I'm sorry I was already a father and I'm not looking to replace my Bae...

She can feel he's pulling away from her. It's like he creates walls to separate himself from the pain but at the same time he leaves her out he doesn't seem to want to shares his fears. She knows it's fear; but she's unsure as to why. She wonders is it fear that she might be like Milah and leave him or does he fear being a coward, or maybe he's afraid of becoming the dark one again.

Mr. Gold has not known love in very long time and is surprised that Belle walks over to him and embraces.

Belle: Rumple, please promise me you'll think about it. Don't shut me out. I'm not saying we have to have this baby right this second but open yourself to a future with me. I would never try to replace Bae. I'll always have a special place in my heart for him. When you died and we went looking for you... He loved Rumple...

Belle is crying in his arms. She can feel him getting closer to her. His wall is still there but she knows eventually she's break through.

Mr. Gold: I...sorry…..

Belle: At least promise me you'll think about.

Mr. Gold: Belle, I'll think about it…. But give me time. Please, it's to hard...

She stops him with a kiss. She feels some hope and decides to change the subject.

Belle: How long are we planing on staying? Rumple we been here at least six weeks.

Mr. Gold: Well I do have a surprise for you, you'll see it in a couple of days. Then maybe we can leave. I've been thinking, on how you said you wanted to see the world. I was thinking maybe we can spend a year traveling abroad. I'm sure the people of Storybrooke will not miss me.

Belle looks concern.

Belle: How…

Mr. Gold: Don't worry about money or anything else. So what do you think about my plan.

Belle: I like it, as long as you don't have an alternative motive for wanting me out of Storybrooke.

Mr. Gold: Don't worry, I'm not going to destroy Storybrooke. My dark days are over.

It feels nice that they can joke around each other.

Belle yawns sleepy.

Mr. Gold: I had plans of taking you to the zoo but you seemed tired. How about I make you breakfast and we can sleep in.

She loves that he seems more cheerful the dark cloud over him has dissipated at least temporarily.

Belle laughs as Mr. Gold prepares breakfast.

Belle: Rumple, you do know I can cook.

Mr. Gold: I know but, it's my job to spoil you.

They proceed to eat breakfast mostly in silence but she's fine with it. They are in a good place; she hopes that they stay like this for a while. She knows that no matter what he does she will forgive him because they are meant to be together forever. She doesn't dwell on how long is forever; he has after all lost his immortality but whatever time they have she has chosen to cherish every moment they spend together. She is lost in her thoughts.

Mr. Gold: What are you thinking about Mrs. Gold?

Belle: Nothing, I just remember their a hot tub that we haven't used since we first got here.

Mr. Gold kisses her.

Mr. Gold: Now you're talking Mrs. Gold.

He leads her to the hot tub where they made love the night they arrived. They spend hours in each other's arms. He loves how she has lost that virginal shyness. She seems more mature and seductive. He's enthralled by this sexy woman that is no longer innocent. She doesn't hold back on her passion; she allows him to explore her body without shying away and she does the same. They are lost in each other's arms. Then they proceed to the bedroom and make love again until they are tired and fall asleep.

It is three o'clock when she is awoken with his arms wraps around her. A nauseous feeling takes her out of bed. She walks to the window where the sun shines. Mr. Gold is still asleep. She breathe in the fresh air and those nauseous feelings return sending her to the bathroom where she vomits. She vomits a couple more times until her stomach is empty. She brushes her teeth and puts water on her face but she feels weak and lies on cold bathroom floor. She's unaware as to how long she's in there. The cold floor against her cheek feels nice.

She relaxes and closes her eyes for a moment and is startle by Mr. Gold who has enter the bathroom. He quickly rushes to her side; he's on his knees right next to her.

Mr. Gold: Belle, what's wrong...

Belle weakly manages to sit up.

Belle: I'm fine. Rumple, it's something I ate.

Mr. Gold quickly gets off the floor. Using his cane for support he helps Belle off the floor.

Mr. Gold: I'll call the driver we are heading to the emergency room this instant.

Belle: Rumple, you're overreacting. It's probably just something I ate. I'll be fine.

Mr. Gold: Are you sure? At least stay in bed.

Belle: Okay.

He brings her a glass of water. She drinks it and falls right back to sleep. Mr. Gold stays in the bedroom contemplating the sight of his sleeping wife. He goes into the kitchen and makes a chicken soup. It's six o'clock when Belle wakes up. She feels more relaxed and well rested. Her stomach starts to growling at the smell of chicken soup in the air. She walks into the kitchen to find Mr. Gold behind the stove stirring chicken soup.

Belle laughs.

Belle: You look rather domestic Mr. Gold is this your way of making it up to me for cooking all those months on the Enchanted Forest.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: Can't a man cook for his wife. You look better.

Belle: I told you, all I needed was so rest.

Belle quickly begins to eat. Her empty stomach welcomes the warm soup. It's almost seven by the time the finished dinner.

The sunset create an orange sky.

Mr. Gold: How about a walk on that beach.

They stay on the beach till the moon rises. She's happy to see that perhaps her marriage can work. After everything they been through she's ecstatic that he is alive and well. Her happiness is almost complete if only he would agree to have a child with her. She wonders will she ever be able to persuade him. They are siting on the sand contemplating the waves crashing.

Mr. Gold: Feeling better, Mrs. Gold. But why so pensive. What's on your mind?

Belle feeling brave decides to really tell him.

Belle: How beautiful it would be to have a child...

Mr. Gold: Please, not tonight Belle... Can't you be happy with just the two of us. Give me a little more time to think about it. I'm sorry you didn't married some handsome prince.

Belle: But I did, you are my prince. I just wish you wouldn't shut me out. You hide so much and share so little with me. I know you're not the conventional man but that's the reason I love you. Rumple, if only you could see yourself the way I see you. You are the most intriguing man I ever met. Your son Baelfire would have been so proud of you. I just wish it would have been me to open the vault... Then he would be alive.

Mr. Gold seem so sad at her confession.

Mr. Gold: I'm glad you didn't open that vault. I loved my son and I had already betrayed him once. He was a man and no longer needed his papa. If you would have died trying to save me do you think I could have lived with that guilt. He gave me a chance to have all this with you.

Belle embraces Mr. Gold, he seem so vulnerable but yet so open with her. She loves him best when he was able to display emotion it gave her hope that he would eventually get rid of the dark aura that surround him.

Mr. Gold: Enough emotions for today. Let's go home.

They go home and everything is at peace. They get lost in each other's arms until they fall asleep. Belle looks at the clock in the night stand it's 2am. The weird pang returns her to her stomach and sends her vomiting again. Then it passes just as quickly as it came. She walks back to the bedroom only to find Mr. Gold on the phone. He has laid out clothes for her and he's fully dressed.

Mr. Gold: Get dress, Belle. We are going to the emergency room. The diver is waiting downstairs.

Belle: Rumple it's not...

Mr. Gold: I will not have this discussion right not. It crossed my mind to head back to Storybrooke, their more...

Belle: Rumple, you're overreacting. But if it will put your mind at ease let's go to the emergency room. They probably tell me it's food poisoning and it will pass.

Part XII

Mr. Gold is very insistent so they go to the hospital. Belle knows Mr. Gold is overreacting but then again he always does. She knows it's probably food poisoning. At first she taught she might have been pregnant but Mr. Gold said he couldn't have children and even if he could she knows he's smart and conjured some dark spell or something to avoid getting her pregnant. Although in all her heart she wishes that by some miracle she's pregnant.

They quickly arrive at Cedar Sinai Medical Center's emergency room. They are greeted by a less than friendly nurse. Mr. Gold is on edge being his angry and demanding self. He seems almost sacred holding her hand as the sit in the waiting room. They wait for ten minute and a nurse called her in.

The doctor proceed to examine Belle asking her all types of personal questions. She so nervous specially when she takes a pregnancy test. She doesn't realize she's holding her breathe into the doctor tells her to relax. Mr. Gold had insisted in being present but the doctor said to wait outside. He's a nervous reck waiting for the worse. A nurse comes out and tells Mr. Gold the doctor would like to have a few words with him and his wife.

The doctor proceeds to usher Mr. Gold and Belle. His name tag says Dr. Jones. Mr. Gold is agitated and goes straight to the point.

Mr. Gold: Dr. Jones, what's wrong with my wife?

Dr. Jones: There's nothing wrong with her. Congratulations Mrs. Gold is pregnant. That's why I called you here. I'm going to do an ultrasound and I'm sure you would like to be present.

Mr. Gold: That's not possible, it has to be a mistake.

Dr. Jones: Mr. Gold the ultrasound will tell us exactly how far along is she. She might be a few weeks.

They go into a room where Belle is ask to lie down. Belle is excited at the thought of being a mother although she knows that this baby will put a strain on her marriage she love the baby already. But she's also nervous.

Dr. Jones: Mrs. Gold there is nothing to be afraid of.

She surprised that Mr. Gold comes to her side and hold her hand. He can be so sweet she thinks to herself, let's just hope he can get rid of that fear that haunts him.

Dr. Jones: Just like I suspect it. You're only six weeks along. I will recommend prenatal vitamins, and for you to have a balance diet.

They thank Dr. Jones and head home.

Belle knows that her troubles are only beginning. Mr. Gold is silent as they head back to the limo. He's spends the entire ride silently staring into space. She would rather have him screaming at her anything is better than this stoic version of him. They arrive at the house and he still hasn't said a word to her. She knows she's has to force him to say something. She's angry at herself more than him. Out of all the man she fell in love with the most complicated man.

Belle breaks silence.

Belle: Say something, Rumpelstiltskin.

Mr. Gold finally says something to her in a distant stoic tone.

Mr. Gold: What is there to say?

Belle: I'm sorry.

Mr. Gold is rather confused by her apology. But he's still remains with his stoic attitude towards her.

Mr. Gold: Sorry?

Belle doesn't know if it's her pregnancy or all the anger that has built up from being married to him but she finally loses control. She's racing her voice at him.

Belle: You know what I'm sorry about. I'm sorry I didn't take that key from Baelfire, I'm sorry I accepted that deal to save my village, I'm sorry I'm met you and fell in love with you. But what I'm not sorry is about this baby... Here are your choices you can stay with me or leave...

Her voice begins to crack and she starts crying. She falls on her knees it feels so good to let all her emotions our. Mr. Gold is lost for words he reaches over and takes her into his arms.

Belle: Don't touch me.

She pushes him away.

Mr. Gold: I'm not use to this... I've been the dark one for more than two hundred years...emotions are not my strength. I...

He seems so lost, so vulnerable. She can see the scared man.

Belle seems a little more calm maybe because he's so vulnerable and bringing down those walls that separate him from her.

He comes close to her and embraces her; he is surprised that she doesn't reject him.

Belle: I'm not her Rumple. I'm not leaving you.

Mr. Gold: You mean Milah, you can say her name it was a long time ago she left me. It's not that...

Belle: Then what is it? You were happy having a baby when Isaac wrote us into the story. Why don't you want that in real life. Why is it that this reality scares you so much. Rumple I'm tired of trying to help you find your way... I'm losing myself...

She can see him more clearly it's like his wall are for once completely down. He finally breaks down. She hold him in her arms as he reveals his fears.

Mr. Gold: Belle, I'm afraid... I'm no hero...my entire life I've been a coward. I don't want to let you and my child down.

Belle: Rumple, you're not a coward. Listen to me you can be a good man with a good marriage. Why can't you see that. I know what I got myself into when I married you. I'm not pulling back, I love you. Let me love you don't push me away. Let me in.

She kisses him and she knows she's close to figuring him out. It is in that moment that she realizes she has a chance at a happy life with him. It won't be easy but in the end it will all be worth it. He takes her into his arms and makes love to her. The baby news seems to has spark happiness into him. She can see his fears but she also knows that together they can over come anything.

Part XIII

Belle opens her eyes to see Mr. Gold sitting on a sofa watching her. She wonder how long has he been watching her sleep. He seems so happy; he has that boyish smile that she loves.

Mr. Gold: Good morning sleepyhead.

Belle: You seem cheerful today, Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: Why shouldn't I. I have the most wonderful wife.

Belle: Rumple, we're going to be parents...

In her excitement she doesn't see Mr. Gold face had turn very serious. But then she looks at him and sees his fear.

Belle: Rumple, I...

He's smiles at her.

Mr. Gold: Well I can tell you one thing about this baby... I'm not unhappy.

She knows that he does want the baby but fear keeps his emotions at bay.

Belle: What have you plan for today?

Mr. Gold: I was thinking that you should stay in bed. While I find a flight so we can go back home.

Belle: Rumple, you're not serious? I'm pregnant not ill. What about the big surprise you kept talking about? Can we stay a few more days.

Mr. Gold: I guess your right Mrs. Gold. How would you feel about the Zoo or would that be too much.

Belle: Rumple, I'm fine. Actually I'm a little hungry.

Mr. Gold: Your wish is my command what would you like to eat.

Belle: Chocolate chip pancakes sound delicious.

Mr. Gold: Well I'll get to it. Get dress.

He proceed to the kitchen to make her breakfast. She stays in the room just contemplating how lucky she is to have it all. She has her beautiful beast that she loves and now she is about to be a mother.

They spend the day at the Zoo she loves to see him smile. After everything they been through she happy with him. He loves her; he's completely smitten with her. He loves how she has the maternity glow; he wonders why didn't he see it before. Her nauseous feeling are less and she's able to eat again without throwing up.

They return to the house later that day. Belle is completely wiped out and falls asleep. Although he miss making love to her; he uses this time to meditate and think about fatherhood. A big part of him is excited and happy at the thought of having a child with the woman he loves, but a dark part in him is terrified. He begins to think of baby names and wishes his son Baelfire was alive to share his happiness. He goes into the bedroom to where his wife is sleeping. Sleep if hard for him given that the dark one didn't require it. His two hundred years as the dark one have taken a toll on him. After a while he manages to sleep embracing his wife that is carrying his child.

Part XIV

Belle is the first one out of bed. After a good night rest she goes to the kitchen to make breakfast for her husband and her. She excited about her child. She's so excited she begins to talk to the child. Although she's barely a month and half she can already feel the child's presence.

Belle talks to her unborn child: If you are a boy we can name you Rumpelstiltskin like your father. He's a good man you know he tends to be a little hard to get along with but he means well. I just wish you would have met your older brother Baelfire, he was a hero. But maybe you're a girl and you'll dote on your father. Unfortunately, I still haven't thought of little girls names.

Belle is so excitedly talking to her child that she doesn't heard Mr. Gold come in.

Mr. Gold: I do, how about the name Belle for our daughter.

Belle face turns red she is a little embarrassed that he has caught her talking to her unborn child. She known Mr. Gold for sometime now, but he never fails to surprise her. He walks over to kiss her belly.

Mr. Gold whispers to her belly.

Mr. Gold: I can't wait to meet you.

She is touched that even if he's scared he still seems to genuine love their unborn child.

Belle can't help but laugh.

Belle: Are we being silly talking to our child.

Mr. Gold rather serious.

Mr. Gold: I don't think so.

Belle: I'm still waiting for this surprise you kept talking about.

They have finished their breakfast and Mr. Gold is looking at the clock. Go upstairs to the guest room I bought you a dress. Belle is confused as to why Mr. Gold is being so cryptic about everything. She goes upstairs and lay in the bed she finds the most beautiful yellow dress she's seem, it like the one she had when she dance with him in the sorcerer's mansion. She puts it on, it fits as beautifully as the first one had. She leaves the bedroom only to find him dress in the same fashion as he did that same day. They looked like they step out of a fairytale.

Mr. Gold: Your chariot awaits my princess.

He leads her to the door where a horse and carriage awaits to take them to her surprise. She can't help but wonder how can her Rumpelstiltskin be so dark and yet so romantic at times. They get into the carriage and travel through the streets of LA. Since LA is known for over the top theatrics only a few onlookers are surprised to see beauty with her beast.

They finally arrive at the Los Angeles Public Library. She had mention it to him once when they past in front of it but he simply said there was time. They walk into the main entrance where there is a beautiful garden with flowers.

She throws her arms around him.

Belle: Rumple, this is beautiful.

She sits on a little bench where she admire the beautiful garden and the birds singing. He sits next to her.

Mr. Gold: I hope you like the surprise. Come on let's go inside.

They are lead by a young man that welcomes them to the library. But after he leaves them alone. Belle is surprised to see the place is empty. Mr. Gold leads her to the main floor. She cannot help but love this place. This magnificent building cannot be compared with that small Storybrooke Library. They main hall has computers an information desk which is empty at the moment.

Mr. Gold takes her by the hand and leads her.

Mr. Gold: Come on the surprise is upstairs.

She expecting he'll probably take her to the terrace but he takes her to the second floor. She taken in with everything.

Mr. Gold: How about some lunch Mrs. Gold.

There in the middle of the library is a table set for two. They proceed to have lunch. He has spared no detail to make this surprise perfect. Once they finished lunch she's excite she can't wait to explore the place.

Belle: Thank you, Rumple this has been the best surprise ever.

Mr. Gold: The surprise isn't over, care to dance Mrs. Gold.

She doesn't understand until he snaps his fingers and just like that the place is dark light up by a spot light and music begins to play. He's walking normally without the help of his cane.

Belle: How?

He doesn't answer her he simply leads her to the center of the library and they dance. They dance for a while until his leg begins to give in and the magic disappears. Although she has love the surprise she can see it has taken a toll on him. He seems really tired and out of breathe for just a moment. She doesn't want to break the the magic of the moment so she doesn't scold him.

Belle: How, did you do that? I thought you lost your magic and here in a land without magic.

Mr. Gold: Well their is no magic here but I can create some. I used the energy of this place and the magical items I brought from the shop to create this. We still have sometime left before they open to the public.

They explore the library and Belle gets ideas on how to make Storybrooke's library better. They only have a handful of books and Belle truly believes it's only open because of Mr. Gold. She needs to come up with funds to make it better. She knows Mr. Gold would give her any amount of money but she doesn't want that. She is even afraid to think how much money he spend on renting this place let alone their honeymoon. She wants to be able to stand on her own. They finished the day by going to the Last Bookstore a privately own bookstore. Belle is in heaven exploring after all she loves books; he end up buying her a few books.

They finally return home where they order Chinese takeout and and sit and watch TV. She finally gets a chance to scold him for using magic and makes him promise her that he will never use magic again. Mr. Gold is the first one to fall asleep and she lays awake contemplating her beloved husband sleeping. She doesn't know why she feels worried or maybe she knows but doesn't want to accept. The core of her worry can be summarize in one word: Magic. She can feel Mr. Gold slipping back into the shadows. She loved the surprised but like he would always said "magic comes with a price" what will the price be. He has promise not to use magic but she knows he'll be tempted. She loves him dearly but at times like this she wished she didn't. Then she think of her unborn child, the child that is growing inside her, created out of their love. She falls asleep holding him in her arms and hoping for the best.

Part XV

The next day would be their last day of their honeymoon. They decided to stay on the beach the whole day rather than running around the city. Their flight was scheduled for nighttime. Although Belle loved their honeymoon she long for the familiarity that only a home can bring and her home was now Storybrooke. Mr. Gold could careless all he wanted was Belle but Storybrooke present a chance for him to practice his magic. He had promised not to use magic but simples spells won't do any harm.

Belle begins to think of Storybrooke and then her thoughts go to Emma, the dark one. Belle couldn't help but feel relief and jealous at the same time. She was relief that Emma was no longer the dark one, but her jealousy came from the fact that Killian had save Emma with true love kiss. Why didn't she saved Rumpelstiltskin that was her sadness and jealousy. Although they never found Merlin it didn't matter Emma was back on her path of being the savior.

Belle is lost in her thoughts thinking about how her relationship is going to work back home. The honeymoon had been great but Mr. Gold or rather Rumpelstiltskin was still half in darkness anything could push him to the dark again. She wonder would her love be enough to save him. But for now all she could do was enjoy with him the last hours of their honeymoon and that's exactly what she did.

They boarded the plane and return back to Storybrooke. The arrived at the airport at one in the morning but since Storybrooke was a magical city they didn't have an airport so it would be another hour drive. Belle was so tired that she fell asleep she didn't wake up until the next day. It was 12pm when she woke up. She was in the house she shared with Mr. Gold. She couldn't even remember getting home. What she didn't know was that Mr. Gold had carried her home. He had broken his promise and used magic to fix his leg. She gets out of bed looking for Mr. Gold but he's not home. She gets dress and is about to leave in search of him but the door opens and its Mr. Gold.

She immediately notice that he is not limping or using his cane.

Belle: Rumple, where were you?

Mr. Gold: I was at the shop had some business to attend to and I picked up breakfast at Granny's. You must me hungry my Belle.

Belle: Rumple, we need to talk?

Mr. Gold: About.

Belle: You know.

Mr. Gold knows that Belle is taking about him using magic.

Mr. Gold: Belle, it's just a simple spell that allows me to walk without the cane. I promise. Come on you must be starving you're eating for two now.

She decides to believe him and they sit down and have breakfast. Belle is clearly tired she yawns.

Mr. Gold: You're tired take a nap my dear.

Belle: What about you? Are you going to the shop?

Mr. Gold: Actually I'm a little tired myself but not so tired that I can't do this.

He kisses Belle and scoops her into his arms and takes her into the bedroom where he makes love to her.

Mr. Gold: I love you, don't ever forget that.

She feels worry, it's like his confession of love is an apology. She hates feeling like this, doubting his words. She doesn't reproach him instead she kisses him.

Belle: I love you too.

They fall asleep in each other's arms.

Part XVI

The next day feeling still a little jet lag Mr. Gold and Belle go back to their town life. Mr. Gold goes to back to running his shop and Belle back to her beloved library.

Belle walks into the library and is surprised that she doesn't need her key. The place is open and behind the circulation desk is none other than Will Scarlet her ex boyfriend. Their romance was rather short live. It's the first time she see him after she broke up with him. It was not so awkward to see him. They had parted in good terms; he knew she loved Mr. Gold. She had never lied and he loved his beloved Anastasia.

Will: Welcome back, Belle. When did you get here?

Belle: Yesterday, but what are you doing here.

Will: I was hired as the temporary librarian. Since you were on your honeymoon. You look radiant. How is married life treating you.

Belle: It's okay, I suppose.

She likes talking to Will they might not have work out as a couple but they are kindred spirits. They have both been scorn by their love.

Will: Well I hope you need help here in the library. I do need a job. I given up thievery and became an honest man.

Belle laughs, Will would always make her laugh that's why she liked him.

Belle: Well you're hired as my assistant. I have some plans to make this place better.

They are wrapped in conversation when out of nowhere Regina and Emma enter the library.

Emma: I'm glad you're here we heard you returned from you're honeymoon. We need you're help.

Belle: What can I do for you?

Emma: The dagger is missing?

Belle: When Killian kissed you, your name disappear from the dagger. You checked it and it became a piece of metal.

Regina: She gave it to me and I put it away in my vault and today it was gone. I don't understand because no one entered my vault.

Belle: Can't you just do a locator spell.

Regina: I tried but it it's not working.

Belle: I looked up everything I could on the dark one but no one has ever been freed from the power... The only way is to be stopped.

Regina: We tried the mother superior but she didn't have any answers.

Belle: There only one person that might be able to help. Did you tried Rumple?

Regina: We did but he's not in his shop.

Belle: Oh, he was on his way to collect rent but he should be back. Come on let's go.

Regina uses her magic and they appear in front of Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker.

Belle: Is the first one to walk in.

Mr. Gold: Belle, what are you doing here?

Regina and Emma enter the shop.

Belle: Rumple, we need your help.

Regina takes one look at him and instantly knows.

Regina: You already know why are we here.

Mr. Gold: Yes.

He pulls out the dagger from the box.

Belle: What is the meaning of this?

Regina: Do I have to spell it out. Look you imp that's not yours for the taking.

Mr. Gold: Please, let me explain...

Regina: Explain what, you power hungry imp.

Emma: Regina, stop or for once he is right.

Mr. Gold: You have to believe me it appeared to in my shop today. I have no idea why or how? Take it, I don't want it.

He hands the dagger to Emma. She takes in her hand.

Emma: Look...

She hold the dagger so they can see it. Letters begin to appear they spell out Rumpelstiltskin. Mr. Gold appearance changes his suit is turned to the leather outfits he used in the Enchanted Forest his skin become scaly with a glow even his hair turns curly.

Regina: I don't think you can do that.

She takes the dagger from Emma and is about to give it to Belle but before she can Belle faints.

Mr. Gold walks over and holds Belle in his arms. He kisses her and she opens her eyes.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, I ...

Belle is crying inconsolable in his arms.

Belle: Kiss me one last time.

He kisses her and in that kiss he surrenders to her. He is magically transform back to Mr. Gold.

Emma and Regina are speechless. They look at the dagger but it still says Rumpelstiltskin. They are surprised Mr. Gold pulls out his heart and it's a glowing red.

Mr. Gold: I can control it, now I understand, why I had magic after the apprentice removed the darkness. It was light magic. The dagger has both but the previous wielders have only used dark magic not light.

Belle throws her arms around Mr. Gold and knows in her heart he will be okay. They can finally have their happily ever after.


End file.
